Meant To Be
by 1summersday
Summary: Alternative 14x23. Although I wish Japril ended when Grey's does that isnt happening so I wrote how I wish they tied up their storyline.


"We'll leave so you can get some sleep" Owen says as the all start to file out. Jackson gets up and kisses April's forehead, as he starts to turn and leave she grabs his hand "Wait, will you stay for a bit?" She asks. He looks at her with such warm eyes and sits right back down where he was moments ago without letting go of her hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you today" April says as he keeps rubbing slow circles on her hand not taking his eyes off of her. "I'm just glad you're ok, that you're here with me" he responds "Come sit with me" April asks as Jackson abides and moves himself gently beside her on the bed.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, both of them enjoying the pureness of being together April speaks up "How's Matthew?" She asks quietly. "He's doing ok" Jackson answers "Do you want me to go get him for you?" "What? Jackson no. Minus my daughter I have everything I want right now, here with me. Matthew and I are friends so I was worried about him but let him rest, I can see him tomorrow."

Jackson smiles and places a kiss on April's forehead. "Speaking of our daughter, I should go check on her...I'll be right back though" "Jackson don't be silly, go be with our daughter, hold her tight for me tonight and bring her to see me in the morning. Arizona said she'd stay with me tonight and we have a lot of girl time to get in before she flies to the other side to the country." "Are you sure you'll be alright, I can stay…" Jackson asks "Ill be good Jackson, go be with our baby, Ill see you both in the morning" With that Jackson slides himself out of the bed squeezing April's hand one last time before leaving her to rest.

The next morning bright and early Jackson and Harriett make their way into April's room. "Mama" Harriet calls as soon as she sees April "Hey there pretty girl" April says as she closes the binder on her lap and reaches out for her daughter. She takes Harriet in her arms snuggling her and kissing the top of her head trying to not let the tears forming behind her eyes shine through. Jackson sets her diaper bag down and pulls up the chair he's basically lived in the past 48 hours next to April's bed and sits down.

"Hey…" he says "Hi..." April responds giving him a warm smile and helping Harriet turn the page of her picture book. "Hattie what did you and daddy get up to last night hmm?" She asks as the baby continues to play on her lap "We ummm...we went to church" Jackson replies looking directly at April. "You...you went to church?" April asks "I always said Id go to church with you...and well after yesterday I made a promise to God I'd believe, I'd do whatever it takes to have you back, and you know I am not a guy that breaks my promises, so yes we went to church...well to the hospital chapel...and we just sat for a bit... but it's a start." he explains. "Jackson…" April whispers quietly as she grabs his hand. He smiles back at her, squeezing her hand before nodding to the binder on her lap

" What were you working on before munchkin and I showed up?" he asks "The wedding!" April exclaims "I've lost valuable wedding planning time and I want this wedding to be perfect for Jo and Alex, they deserve it! So I was making up for lost time." "Ahh I see...well I should probably get this little girl down to daycare as I have a consult soon but I think you're getting discharged later today so I'll be back before then." Jackson says as he scoops Harriet out of her mother's lap, leaning her down to April for a goodbye kiss. "Come on Hattie time for daycare" he says as he picks up the diaper bag with his free hand. "Hey Jackson…before you go, speaking about a perfect wedding and making up for lost time...will you be plus one for the wedding?" April asks. Jackson looks at April with the love that burns so deeply in him, the love that he can only convey for her "I'd love to April" he says simply. "Say bye mommy" he says to Harriet as he and his daughter wave to April and head out the door. "Bye April, See you in a bit."

The day of Alex and Jo's wedding comes before they know it. Catherine takes Harriet as April and Jackson are both in the wedding party so it's easier for her to sit with her grandma. April and Jackson are both finishing getting ready in one of the cabins that have been set aside for the wedding party

"Hey Jackson?" April asks as she finishes fixing her dress in the mirror, turning towards him fixing his tie in the other one "Ya?" he asks simply. "I know I've been nostalgic lately, with the accident and everything but this moment, it feels like we've lived it before and I think we have. The night we went to the Chief's dinner. The night that I wasn't happy, but trying to be. The night I was scared of loosing my best friend and confused about who I was but I was trying to be happy anyway." Jackson steps towards April focusing his gaze on her. "It's the same but it's different" she continues "because today I am not trying. I am happy….\ because this is a happy time and we are celebrating...and you're here and..." Jackson steps towards her gently stroking her arm "You look really nice" he says as he offers April his arm. "So do you" April responds gently, taking his arm. As they walk out of their cabin together up the hill towards the ceremony, Jackson whispers to April "I am so thankful I got the whole damn thing" "Me and you" she whispers back "It's always been me and you."


End file.
